wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking the News
Breaking the News is the 100th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 12th in Season 7. Summary Nattie isn't impressed when she learns TJ is helping to train Lana in the ring; Maryse and Mike embark on their new responsibilities of becoming parents, and Brie tries to find time with Nicole to go wedding dress shopping. Recap As we found out last week, Maryse and The Miz are expecting, and on Part 2 of the Season 7 Finale and historic 100th episode of E!’s Total Divas, the pair tries to get their ducks in order while preparing for the baby’s arrival. Things go from better-than-expected (telling his parents) to crash-and-burn (house-hunting when Maryse has a minor panic attack over moving to Cleveland on top of her schedule and the stress of being pregnant), but one big obstacle remains: Telling WWE. That, too, ends up going swimmingly, as their first meeting ends in overwhelmingly positive fashion, and Maryse is reassured when Miz confides in her that he’s just as nervous about as she is and is trying to do the right thing. The last hurdle in their way is telling WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, and while we don’t see the meeting, we do cut to the couple announcing the news on Raw. So safe to say, everybody is on board and rooting for Miz and Mrs. Tyson Kidd is back in the spotlight, and we get a sense of his new role behind the scenes as a producer who helps fine-tune the performances of the Superstars. Lana, sensing an opportunity to improve her craft, asks him to help train her. Natalya isn’t a fan of this — she even cooks up an atrocious lie that he is suffering from adult chicken pox — and it’s assumed that she doesn’t want Tyson training Lana because she still doesn’t like her. Not so. Given that he’s unable to compete in the ring anymore, Nattie’s worried that he’ll end up depressed that all he can do is assist others. Of course, he’s totally fine with helping others improve their talents regardless of his own situation, so the training continues, and Natalya and Lana even end up burying the hatchet. Finally! If anybody has a more crowded plate than Maryse, it’s Nikki Bella, who is training for “Dancing with the Stars” on top of her other business obligations andstill has to plan her wedding. Of all those priorities, it’s the wedding that ends up getting shuffled to the side, as Brie keeps trying to set aside some time for dress shopping only to be told Nikki is too busy preparing for her “Dancing” debut. Brie ends up bringing the wedding to her sister, surprising her with a mini-dress-fitting in her hotel room to save her some of the stress. Not only does Nikki finally take the first step toward the altar, her enthusiasm for getting married is reawakened in one swoop. Image gallery 001_td712_fullshow_ipv.00110--b675bb7a75df7b2004a99bd668a72436.jpg 002_td712_fullshow_ipv.00184--3be2c982c2f3e84c62cc3a863299e527.jpg 003_td712_fullshow_ipv.00209--8b95450127a6ebab398e1e60b56983c7.jpg 004_td712_fullshow_ipv.00213--2c8d9d87b619a26ba04a321831451655.jpg 005_td712_fullshow_ipv.00259--f865037a5ca0378c0985bda056908f9e.jpg 006_td712_fullshow_ipv.00299--25b857bfa991cea76721062978703334.jpg 007_td712_fullshow_ipv.00326--a9bacca42f5f0625b873c515568885dd.jpg 008_td712_fullshow_ipv.00344--e9bdbd8a7dbc576e391be034e71a079a.jpg 009_td712_fullshow_ipv.00388--8ddab2a7dd2bf4dbbcad8ddbb2e87b2a.jpg 010_td712_fullshow_ipv.00391--33dddb906b6f163e28358d5477b375f5.jpg 011_td712_fullshow_ipv.00393--1f18bbcdc67b825e8aa863b60e427a43.jpg 012_td712_fullshow_ipv.00463--dd83c831cb948ece2b077db228c5f349.jpg 013_td712_fullshow_ipv.00503--c210154f4b8fd771a7323fb68d20a02d.jpg 014_td712_fullshow_ipv.00552--4b4d1e54eaa1efccfe8e9242d1526529.jpg 015_td712_fullshow_ipv.00589--3a5290ae0ab054cfc375ecd9ec91b2da.jpg 016_td712_fullshow_ipv.00595--dfbd4f59d02f62900ce7001b8a880ab5.jpg 017_td712_fullshow_ipv.00617--7a949dad809269e46fa4d9bfe4cb2ad1.jpg 018_td712_fullshow_ipv.00738--06a679a4c22cb39e6b41d211c754b770.jpg 019_td712_fullshow_ipv.00749--28a17f030e8598711fec6b8fd8c3915a.jpg 020_td712_fullshow_ipv.00820--452c747c101a8036c5f8e08ab9a80358.jpg 021_td712_fullshow_ipv.00844--12116443952dfca5527cb0b91ace16d1.jpg 022_td712_fullshow_ipv.00851--15e608803cc6b0e1cb163b4c8dd29da7.jpg 023_td712_fullshow_ipv.00859--e3e5e84ccee30f063140974afc310056.jpg 024_td712_fullshow_ipv.00873--2c4d3b06a81b77a64dc9aa2ed3191bdf.jpg 025_td712_fullshow_ipv.00930--18d1800b2f61cbde98952a3435fd1b84.jpg 026_td712_fullshow_ipv.00932--b65805aeed925f59ef9b87278ae44f45.jpg 027_td712_fullshow_ipv.00989--b19900166ee4da4d21462a9b33735872.jpg 028_td712_fullshow_ipv.01008--5e7c44f1299177a332d19a37699fc234.jpg 029_td712_fullshow_ipv.01057--cede4a12e64cdc0abca4dc95819a7ce8.jpg 030_td712_fullshow_ipv.01091--8246dd1aca5100b4f42d991d4b2f626a.jpg 031_td712_fullshow_ipv.01099--36aae41d8717ae189ed9ffa2a71e496e.jpg 032_td712_fullshow_ipv.01120--cf077d8c473c6bf2bbfe2f8020394d32.jpg 033_td712_fullshow_ipv.01143--7d861d7e1d67f20d549baceeda5434d5.jpg 034_td712_fullshow_ipv.01150--5a5f3557e37b5362a6c47028bf63ded7.jpg 036_td712_fullshow_ipv.01202--210627c054d6c64b4769f7a742662a81.jpg 035_td712_fullshow_ipv.01182--73064f602f952c4ee559f5eae63f9920.jpg 037_td712_fullshow_ipv.01358--8baa97d07aa2478d2401742a1787a15c.jpg 038_td712_fullshow_ipv.01376--d7466e70ead8ecabc29c8335c3d680b1.jpg 039_td712_fullshow_ipv.01388--b347547c24289fee3d21cacc7db35ab1.jpg 040_td712_fullshow_ipv.01395--ddaa70612153c6bba4189a0ab4fc78ed.jpg 041_td712_fullshow_ipv.01434--237b7bf4440081dc5d0a2798f1b5e155.jpg 042_td712_fullshow_ipv.01438--b184cabd8ae86ba68d89b25ba3e05565.jpg 043_td712_fullshow_ipv.01532--92aae09d6e0db71045840cc66af793ac.jpg 044_td712_fullshow_ipv.01580--5f11587ae361c09b5b2f70a2f6e752fe.jpg 045_td712_fullshow_ipv.01744--1bc0b3842464db2834e2032bed6efd65.jpg 046_td712_fullshow_ipv.01760--e31cc02ec616064ef531ec35d8358285.jpg 047_td712_fullshow_ipv.01799--3956917364cacbb017d459094aea73c8.jpg 048_td712_fullshow_ipv.01818--8e46931419bde3c9082d9b235010743e.jpg 049_td712_fullshow_ipv.01905--c4c6914c2f0d7701cf27eb8579586136.jpg 050_td712_fullshow_ipv.01926--59e34cc0fade9c5059cc6d8960bdda35.jpg 052_td712_fullshow_ipv.01942--d7e468dd7377055594379334c3824825.jpg 053_td712_fullshow_ipv.02047--1a6e3c436e0f9c6cd738c835b0f21c73.jpg 054_td712_fullshow_ipv.02094--c3a706b01b21fc578cd83983ce2d35f4.jpg 055_td712_fullshow_ipv.02170--1a32daf91c182d14d54fd963cc85e268.jpg 056_td712_fullshow_ipv.02235--05f32300b324157e48c2f5ef5369b105.jpg 057_td712_fullshow_ipv.02344--f17bbdbc12040757e9b4edd975c96b37.jpg 058_td712_fullshow_ipv.02406--acd4770d10fe6b3e6acac76642b208b1.jpg 059_td712_fullshow_ipv.02469--f2df689462c1a2662b66e294df2db212.jpg 061_td712_fullshow_ipv.02562--22f7d08fbcfee55c7f42dad6eed685c5.jpg 060_td712_fullshow_ipv.02541--84b3e3e3ce28824aa4e6c636bae53d7b.jpg 062_td712_fullshow_ipv.02574--c747175119e4e2d67d07d2004640841c.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse